Army of Darkness Defense
Army of Darkness Defense is a mobile "Tower Defense" game created by Backflip Studios for Android and iOS mobile devices. The game was released on May 12, 2011. Overview Story The game is based on the climax of the Army of Darkness film where you play as Ash Williams, deploying villagers and troops to stop Evil Ash's Deadite Army from taking the Necronomicon Ex-Mortis and conquering Castle Kandar over the course of 50 waves. Playable Characters * Ash Williams: The only playable character. His default weapon is the Boomstick, but you can upgrade to the Metal Gauntlet and the Chainsaw. The Metal Gauntlet and the Chainsaw cannot be upgraded but are used as a physical weapon against the Deadites. Non-Playable Characters Good Guys * Lord Arthur: A slow but strong character who brings two archers with him. * The Wise Man: Another slow character, but once he arrives, he uses magic to heal your troops. * Henry The Red: Henry arrives on horseback and uses his spiked mace to defeat the Deadite army. * Peasants: Slow and weak troops only meant to slow down the Deadites. * Archers: These troops stay back a good distance and fires arrows down into the Army of Darkness. * Armored Guard: A very slow trooper, but with a strong set of armor, he can stay and fight for a long time. * Horseman: This troop can get up to the front lines quickly, and uses his spear to reach further into the Deadite swarm. * Spearman: Though not as quick as the Horseman, the Spearman stands back and uses his spear to break up the Army of Darkness. * Swordsman: Much like the Peasants, these troops are slow and weak, but have a stronger weapon than the Peasants. * Torch-Boy: Deploying the Torch-Boy will cause all of your Archers to launch fire-tipped arrows into the Deadites, dealing more damage. He cannot attack the Deadites and will quickly fall in battle. * Sword-Boy: Summoning Sword-Boy will cause all of your Peasants to get swords instead of brooms and sticks. Like the Torch-Boy, he cannot attack. Bad Guys * Evil Ash: The strongest Deadite. He kills most troops with one or two hits, except Arthur, Henry, and The Wise Man. * Bad Sheila: Uses a spear to quickly dispose of your troops. * Pit-Bitch: The second Deadite Ash fought in The Pit has come back with a vengeance! * Various Skeletons: Skeletons make up most of the Army of Darkness, and their strength depends on what kind of armor they are wearing. * Deadite Witch: This Deadite is The Wise Man equivalent for the Army of Darkness, but unlike the Wise Man, she falls with one hit. * Mini-Ashes: The little Ashes from the windmill have come to aid Evil Ash. They can be easily defeated with one hit. Other Characters * The Blacksmith: The Blacksmith uses iron that you collect to craft more weapons so you can deploy more troops. He cannot be attacked or deployed since he is a background character. Notes * The game uses pre-existing soundclips from the film for the characters. * The first mobile game based on a Evil Dead film. Category:Evil Dead Video Games Category:Games Category:Video Games